


The Famous Man in the Suit

by yellow_box (hotch_fan)



Series: A Concerned Third... Holiday! [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Conversations, Fanart Included, Finch thinks it's very fitting, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, It's For a Case, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Manip, Reese doesn't like his costume, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/yellow_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The man in the suit' may be more famous than Reese and Finch thought. That is not the cause of John's annoyance, though.</p><p>[Polished and slightly edited in 2017.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Famous Man in the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [PJTL156](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2957342/PJTL156) for the initial beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Finch answered Reese's call with the flick of a keystroke, his eyes never leaving the bank accounts he was reviewing. He was immediately overwhelmed by the sudden and loud noise emanating from his earpiece, making him frown.

"Mr. Reese. Is everything alright with Miss Smith?"

Finch's voice was louder than usual as he questioned the former CIA agent about the welfare of their new number, even though a flicker of his eyes to the side showed him the woman was safe and sound.

"Yeah, everything's fine. She's dancing with her friends."

Finch's eyes went back to the collection of images from the security cameras, watching as Miss Smith did what he supposed was considered 'dancing' these days. Of course, he did not consider as music that loud and senseless noise either.

He was brought out of his irrelevant musing when he heard Reese's voice.

"What was that, Mr. Reese?"

There was a moment of silence, at least from Mr. Reese's part, and when the man spoke again, he could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Am I interrupting something, Finch?"

Finch shook his head slightly, even if he knew the other man couldn't see him. "No, of course not. It's just- that _distasteful_ noise in the background is highly distracting. What were you saying?"

"I said I don't like this, Harold."

Finch frowned, quickly scanning the footage on each of his screens, finding nothing different.

"Would you care to elaborate, Mr. Reese?"

Finch watched as Reese turned his attention in the direction of one of the cameras where Finch was watching him.

"You know what I'm talking about, Finch."

Finch frown deepened, and then he understood what he meant. Ah, they were back to that particular issue, it seemed. He pursed his lips.

"Yes, yes I do, which is not particularly surprising considering the many times we have discussed it. I will tell you the same thing I said before, Mr. Reese: The event is a _Halloween party_ and a costume is strictly required to gain entry. And, as you said it yourself that simple fact makes it the best place for anyone who wanted to attack Miss Smith."

"I get that, Finch, but was this particular costume really necessary?" Reese asked with a touch of annoyance.

Finch's lips curled up into a small smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I'm sure you have heard of the disadvantages of buying a Halloween costume at the last minute and one of them is you don't find a large selection. Of course, the fact you are not of average height made it much more difficult to find something. It was either the costume you're wearing or a frankly tasteless chicken costume, Mr. Reese."

There was no response, so Finch turned his attention back to the search on Miss Smith's ex-boyfriend.

"You know, Finch," Reese said after a moment, his voice smooth. "I think I should have just left the suit on."

Finch stopped tapping for a second before resuming his work. "Oh? And who would you have been then, Mr. Reese?"

"Do you really have to ask, Finch? I would have been myself, of course. Or more specifically, The Man in the Suit."

Finch blinked at the screen before him, taken aback by Reese's answer.

"While I admit that would have been a fairly creative costume, Mr. Reese, I hardly think it would have been quite ... suitable for this particular event. I believe a man in a suit would have attracted too much attention in a room full of people in costumes."

"You may be right, Finch. I just saw myself over there," Reese nodded slightly to the right. "And he's pretty well accompanied."

Finch frowned, looking to where Reese had pointed. It took him only a moment to spot the man wearing a dark suit, white shirt and no tie. He was certainly well accompanied by two very attractive young women. Intrigued, Finch scanned the rest of his screens looking for a better take on the man.

He was about to tell Reese there was no way to determine whether the man was really disguised as 'The Man in the Suit' after watching him for a moment when he saw the man pull out what clearly looked like a water gun, pointing and shooting a blast of water directly to the knee of another man, dressed as Freddy Krueger.

Amused, Finch watched as 'Krueger' dropped to the floor clutching his knee, followed by cheers and clapping from the small crowd that had gathered around.

Finch could hear Reese's quiet, almost imperceptible chuckle, and was about to make a witty remark about what he just saw when out of nowhere a young woman dressed in a tiny police uniform made her way through the crowd. The woman walking straight to 'The Man in the Suit' and proceeded to handcuff him, efficiently take him away from the crowd and the two women he had been with.

Everyone around returned to their own affairs once they were out of sight.

Finch watched as Reese turned his attention back to Miss Smith, and he guiltily did the same on his monitors, relieved to see she was still on the dance floor.

He cleared his throat. "You should be thankful I chose you another costume, Mr. Reese, considering what just happened."

"I don't know, Finch. That kind of arrest seemed quite appealing."

He didn't dignify that with an answer, but also didn't stop the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Watching Reese in his costume, Finch couldn’t help but think how appropriate it truly was, even if Mr. Reese did not see it himself, or appreciate it.

There was no Superman more real than the man on the monitor, ready risk his own life in order to save someone else's.

It took Finch a moment to realize he had been lost in his thoughts for a while now and returned to his work of findingt who wanted to kill Miss Smith.

**Author's Note:**

> And because I couldn't help it, you can see Reese wearing his costume [HERE](http://i1130.photobucket.com/albums/m538/hotch_fan/Other/JohnReese.png) :p


End file.
